Prince Night~Doko ni Ita no sa!? MY PRINCESS~
'Prince Night~Doko ni Ita no sa!? MY PRINCESS~'is the ending theme for the Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine anime. Lyrics Full Kanji= どこにいたのさ！？　MY PRINCESS マヂでGet you　視線が合う その瞬間 今までしてきた恋を 全部　忘れさせるほど 乱れ飛ぶレーザービーム 皆騒いで狂喜乱舞　Hustle プリンス達と遊んじゃう？ キミと朝までrendezvous　あっそう 想定外　恋の　BPM　ミダレて 「その自意識だけで お腹いっぱい」 SAY！ Dance with me　そう素直に Just tell me　キミが言いな ひれ伏すコトには 不慣れな俺たちだし Dance with me　たったひとり キミをみつめるほど Fever Feverな心拍数(ビート)が ずっと　加速し続けるよ どこにいたのさ！？　MY PRINCESS 100パー　Want you　混みあってる フロアの中 キミだけスポットライト 浴びたように輝く 恋なんて幼稚なゲーム スコアレスで常時完封 ちょーCool！ だからキミってスペシャル 振り回されてwithout you　撤収！ ヒリヒリする　恋に　熱くなってく 「ドン引きする　くらい　こっちは冷めてく」 SAY！ Dance with me　ありのままに Just tell me　求めてみな 制御やガマンは 嫌いな俺たちだし Dance with me　今夜ふたり 時を止めてしまおう Fever Feverな心拍数(ビート)で ずっと踊っていたいのさ まだまだ　夜は終わらない Don’t stop Don’t stop　朝が来たって 2人きりで　逃がせばいい SAY！ Dance with me　そう素直に Just tell me　キミが言いな ひれ伏すしかない 感情教えてくれ Dance with me　たったひとり キミを抱きしめたら Fever Feverな心拍数(ビート)が 永遠に鳴り止まないよ 踏み越えたいBorderline　もっと深くキミを知りたい ハメを外すくらい　本気にさせてみてよtonight Dance Dance　恋を止めないで ずっと　踊っていたいのさ どこにいたのさ！？　MY PRINCESS |-| Romaji= Doko ni ita no sa!? My princess～ Maji de get you shisen ga au Sono shunkan Ima made shite kita Koi wo zenbu wasure saseru hodo Midare tobu reezaa biimu Minna sawai de kyouki ranbu (hustle) Prince tachi to asonjau? Kimi to asa made randebuu (assou) Soutei gai koi no BPM midarete Sono jiishiki dake de Onaka ippai Say dance with me sou sunao ni Just tell me kimi ga ii na Hirefusu koto ni wa Funare na ore tachi dashi Dance with me tatta hitori Kimi wo mitsumeru hodo Fever fever na biito ga Zutto kasoku shi tsudzukeru yo Doko ni ita no sa!? My princess～ Hyaku paa want you komi atteru Furoa no naka Kimi dake supotto laito Abita you ni kagayaku Koi nante youchi na geemu Sukoa resu de jouji kanpuu (cho cool) Dakara kimi tte special Furi mawasarete without you (tesshuu!) Hiri hiri suru koi ni Atsuku natte ku Don hiki suru kurai Kocchi wa samete ku Say dance with me ari no mama ni Just tell me motomete minna Seigyo ya gaman wa Kirai na ore tachi dashi Dance with me konya futari Toki wo tomete shimaou Fever fever na biito de Zutto odotte itai no sa Mada mada yoru wa owaranai Don't stop don't stop Asa ga kita tte futari kiri de Nigaseba ii Say dance with me sou sunao ni Just tell me kimi ga ii na Hirefusu shikanai Kanjou oshiete kure Dance with me tatta hitori Kimi wo dakishimetara Fever fever na biito ga Eien ni nari yamanai yo Fumi koetai border line Motto fukaku kimi wo shiritai Hame wo hazusu kurai Honki ni sasete mite yo tonight Dance dance Koi wo tomenai de Zutto odotte itai no sa Doko ni ita no sa!? My princessHikkun on Anime Theme Songs |-| English= Where could you be!? MY PRINCESS I'll get you for sure, the moment our eyes met each other I've fallen to the point that I forget all about the romances I've had so far Laser beams flying wildly Everyone making a ruckus and dancing wildly (Hustle) Do you want to play with the princes? A rendezvous with you 'till morning arrive (Ah, is that so?) Unexpected love My BPM gotten awry (I'm feeling full just with that self-consciousness) SAY ! Dance with me; right, just be honest Just tell me; please say it As we're unused to prostrating ourselves before anyone Dance with me; now I can Direct my gaze to you and only you Fever Fever; because these feverish heartbeats Just keep getting faster Where could you be!? MY PRINCESS 100% want you; on the crowded dance floor You're the only one who shines as if bathing in the spotlight Romance is such a childish game Gives no score and always restraining (So cool!) That's why you are special Without you, I would get played around (Retreat!) Because of this stinging romance, I'm getting all hot "My mood's so ruined with all the cold joke" SAY ! Dance with me; just be yourself Just tell me; please say what you want As we hate restraints and holding back Dance with me; tonight, just the two of us Let's stop the flow of time Fever Fever; together with these feverish heartbeats I want to dance forevermore The night has yet to end Don't stop Don't stop, even though the morning arrives Let's just escape from it, just the two of us SAY ! Dance with me; right, just be honest Just tell me; please say it Tell me the feeling that forces us to prostrate ourselves before it Dance with me; if I were to embrace you and only you Fever Fever; these feverish heartbeats will never stop ringing forevermore I'd like to step over the borderline I want to know you more deeply Without anything to restrain me Tonight, let me show you how serious I am Dance Dance, don't stop this love I want to dance forevermore Where could you be!? MY PRINCESS Videos P4 with T TVアニメ「王室教師ハイネ」ED主題歌『Prince Night～どこにいたのさ!? MY PRINCESS～』（TV size）| P4 with T TVアニメ「王室教師ハイネ」ED主題歌『Prince Night～どこにいたのさ!? MY PRINCESS～』（TV size）ダンスVer|Dance version References Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Ending